


"Ms Grant, I'm not Supergirl" (yeah, right)

by BuckleUpCreampuffs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, I suck at titles, T for Cat Grant is a Little Shit, and tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckleUpCreampuffs/pseuds/BuckleUpCreampuffs
Summary: Cat knows Kara is Supergirl. Kara can't know Cat knows. Cat can have fun with this.Set any time after episode 8/9 of season 1, while Kara is still Cat's assistant.(Cat's still a feminist but she's prioritising screwing with Kara here)





	"Ms Grant, I'm not Supergirl" (yeah, right)

Kara was watching Cat. Not watching in the creepy way, but watching in the "my boss who usually needs me for something by now is sitting quietly and it is CONFUSING" way.

As Cat Grant's assistant Kara had long since learned to think in sync with her boss. She followed Cat's eyeline to see what she was looking at, and frowned. It was just the balcony. She considered.

It was a lovely day outside. Maybe Miss Grant couldn't find the key to unlock the doors?

Grabbing her spare set, she smiled, stopping to knock before she was waved in absentmindedly.

"Good afternoon, Ms Grant. It's a lovely day today."

She was met with a noncommittal hum.

Kara walked to the window and opened the doors out to the balcony.

"So you're not Supergirl?" Cat asked.

Kara shook her head. "Miss Grant, I thought we'd discussed this."

"Yes, yes", Cat droned. "She's not you." She snapped out of her haze. "So... what do you think of her?"

"Of who?"

Cat sighed, and then, slowly, like she was talking to a five year old, she clarified. "Of Supergirl. You've now met her."

"Well, she's very... brave." Cat motioned for her to go on, so Kara did. "She's a hero, if there ever was one."

"What about her legs?" Cat asked.

Kara felt her face heat up. "Her- her what?"

"Her legs. She's got great legs." Cat remarked. The blush began to spread across Kara's face. "And that suit does *not* hide much, does it?"

"I- I wouldn't know, Ms Grant." Kara replied in a feeble attempt to maintain her composure.

Cat grinned, still staring out the window. "I think she's so *hot*."

Kara stuttered and tripped over herself as she blurted an excuse to leave before she melted through the floor. Cat smirked at Supergirl's obvious embarrassment, and wondered how far she could push this.

Superhearing, she thought. She took her time to dismiss Kara, and waited until the taller blonde was sitting at her desk before audibly sighing, and gazing at the balcony again. She bit her lip and whispered. "I would climb that like a tree."

She was met with the sound of shattering and a quiet prayer to Rao. She saw her assistant gathering shattered pieces of a coffee mug from the ground and grinned.


End file.
